


The First Minutes of the Month

by aflawedfashion



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode: s02e03, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: After Melanie walks out of the Engine in 2x03, Bennett and Javi are left alone to face her absence.
Relationships: Javier "Javi" de La Torre & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 17





	The First Minutes of the Month

Standing in the engine with the lingering taste of Melanie’s kiss on his lips, Ben watched her disappear from view, not truly accepting she could ever leave Snowpiercer until he heard the doors close behind her and felt an unfamiliar sense of emptiness overcome him. After all these years together, united by their love for each other and their dedication to humanity, he couldn’t remember how he ever existed without her constant presence.

When the room went silent, when he finally regained his senses, he took a breath, remembering he wasn’t truly alone, and the world hadn’t really stopped. Javi was still in the driver’s seat. The train was still moving.

Ben turned to Javi. He might have cried if he actually were alone, but instead, he smiled and said, “Just you and me now. We can turn the engine into our bachelor pad, at least for a month.”

His attempt at humor must not have been particularly effective because Javi replied with, “she’s gonna be ok, man,” pity in his eyes. “She always is.”

Ben swallowed and said, “I know.”

“This isn’t even the craziest shit she’s ever done.” 

“Maybe not,” Ben said, “but it is the most dangerous.” He didn’t want to vocalize the thousand ways she might not survive this mission, yet somehow he couldn’t stop himself. “Wilford’s going to try something. She left him for dead, and then spent seven years impersonating him. He’s not going to take that lying down.”

“You’re not wrong, but she has a lot of people on her side who won’t let him hurt her.” Javi got up and placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “We’ll get her back in this engine, I’ll put on my headphones, and I’ll pretend I don’t know what you two do when no one’s looking.”

Ben smiled, comforted by the thought of their reunion. One long, tortuous month, and he’d have her back. That’s what he needed to focus on. Not the danger she faced.

“Wouldn’t be right up here without her, you know.” Javi tried to shrug off the sadness in his eyes. “She’s family, and you don’t abandon family.”

“No, you don’t.” Ben placed his hand over Javi’s. Spending seven years as co-conspirators had permanently bonded the three of them together, and even though Javi spent most of that time feeling conflicted by Melanie’s actions, he stood by her when it mattered most. He saved her. And they could do it again if necessary. 

“We’ll bring her home, no matter what bullshit Wilford pulls,” Ben said. He’d die before he’d let Wilford kill Melanie. The world needed her far more than it needed him. “We have to.”


End file.
